Gahen Runis
Gahen Runis, a Stargazer, is a mysterious man who wanders Hyrule and delivers messages and omens. He was created on 6 November 2008 and is the third character controlled by Jeff, following Raewyn Dominus ("Dark Prophet Raewyn") and Raius Vaiethaen on previous iterations of the RoH forums. As more of his past and story becomes uncovered, the information will be added to this page. Physical Description Shrouded in darkness, not much is known about the man called Gahen Runis. Standing a touch over six feet tall with broad shoulders, he is not daunting but sometimes an imposing figure; his stature is emphasized by the dark cloak he wears. His face is always covered by a metallic mask with only two slits for eyes, with ornate opal decoration around his mouth. Underneath the cloak can be seen a black leather vest with an ancient runic symbol in silver and emerald embedded into it. His clothing covers him completely such that all that is exposed of him are his fingers after his gauntlet ends at the knuckles. He is usually seen carrying a large tome with him with the same runic symbol as the one on his chest on its cover. He walks with a slight but noticeable limp, and his cloak hangs straight down from his left shoulder, implying that his arm is missing. His voice is strong and deep; he speaks slowly and deliberately in formal wording, his voice voice usually holding a metallic ring to them due to his mask. When he moves, he does so with precision and deliberation and gives the impression that he calculates each step before his boots ever touch the ground. Since his field of vision is limited by his mask, he often moves his head completely side to side to compensate his peripheral vision. History Not much is known of Gahen's history, or even on the history of the Stargazers. These are the facts which have surfaced: The Stargazers * The Stargazers were a small group formally known as the Brotherhood of Stargazers. * Stargazers have the ability to converse with the stars, which can lead to information about the past, present events, or occurrences yet to come. * Some Stargazers also had the ability to call upon the power of starlight. * They were wiped out within the last few decades but prospered in years past. In lore, they were known to stand beside kings and generals as advisers. * Certain Stargazers whom Gahen refers to as 'concealed ones' wear the dark cloaks and masks to sacrifice all notions of individuality and identity and are essentially considered one entity. * 'Concealed ones' are bound by the strictures of their order to kill anyone who sees their face. Gahen Runis * Both of Gahen's parents were of the Stargazers. His mother was a Stargazer strong of the gift, and his father was the best swordsman in the Brotherhood. * Gahen calls Lost Graveyard his home, and implies that he was born there. * Gahen lost his arm while he was a child, when mercenaries came to kill him and take his Stargazer jewel, which hung on a leather string around his neck. He clutched the jewel in his left hand and tried to fend them off with a sword in his right. Although he was overpowered, the mercenaries were not able to pry the jewel from his fingers, and cut off his left arm to get it. They left him for dead, unconscious and bleeding. This happened on the same day as the massacre of the Stargazers. * He does not relate the tale of how he recovered the jewel, but says that it is the story of how he got his bad leg. Story Prelude to Darkness After meeting Maerone, Zenth, and Kaika just outside of Cheval's Tavern in the North Palace, Gahen had a sudden and urgent premonition. Leaving his great tome in Maerone's care, he departed immediately for Parappa desert. Due to his limited mobility, he got there too late; but he managed to follow the subject of his vision to Lost Graveyard. There, he had an encounter with a ReDead who was gathering artifacts to resurrect a dead Shiekah - the cause of his dark prophecy - and was confronted by it. He managed to kill the ReDead and enter the tomb where the artifacts were being stored. There he met Maebi just in time for another ReDead to rise from one of several sarcophagi contained within. Narrowly defeating the ReDead who was younger and stronger than the previous one, he and Maebi fled to Recluse, a shabby cottage built on sacrosanct ground on the perimeter of the Graveyard. There they made their stay for the night to wait out the darkness for safe passage. Once Maebi was asleep, Gahen took off his mask and conversed with one of the unheard voices, leading to him raising his voice and awakening the girl. He blinded her with a burst of Starlight to prevent her from seeing his face - for if she did, he would have to kill her, or so he said - and managed to calm down. It was then that a ReDead came to the house with Azetz and Arvindr. Gahen urged Maebi to flee out the back of the house while he would distract the group at the front. However, after she left, Arvindr chased her down and managed to get her. Gahen confronted Azetz but avoided actual combat by virtue of the fact that Maebi was the one they were after, not him. The three of them left with the girl in tow; Gahen, with his disability, was unable to stop or chase them. He remained behind at the cottage to prepare a plan. Miscellaneous Facts * Gahen entrusted Maerone with the safekeeping of the tome he carries only moments after meeting her for the first time. * He seems to consider Harkinian I as his "old friend" though he could not possibly have been alive during the time of this King's life. * He has witnessed the memory of a spirit which lingered in an old battlefield, and also seems to be able to extract past events from a significant location by touching certain objects. * A gesture made with the right hand - pinkie and ring finger curled back to touch the thumb with the index and middle finger outstretched upward - is an old and powerful symbol of the Runemagisters which he has invoked once against the undead. * Gahen has not heard of or encountered any other surviving Stargazers. * He sometimes hears voices that others around him cannot hear. * He has the ability to call upon the power of starlight, at least enough to blind someone temporarily. See also * Jeff's User Profile External links * Engage the Stargazer's Services for your Plot * Forum Profile Category:Characters